unexpected turns
by RememberGil
Summary: Kai's father is dying, there is no cure, no hope, no solution. Who will help him? Konn Torin? dr.Dimitri Erland? Or the mechanic with the silver tongue? My first fanfic people! can you believe it?
1. a strange greeting

TLC

Kai pov

Prince Kai watched through the glass as a med-droid inserted a IV into his father's arm. Only 5 days has passed since the emperor had shown the first signs of the bleu fever, but it felt like a lifetime. Years' worth of worry and anguish rolled into so few hours.

He was to young to remember his mothers death, but he knew that what his father is going through, was exactly the same what she went through, and that made him pity the dead.

It was hard for Kai to connect the ill man on the other side of the glass to his father. The man who already had wrinkels from laughing. The man who lifted him on his shoulders and pretended he had the weight of a dozen man while always saying 'jeez boy!'. The man who taught him the ways of his people so he could lead them rightly one day. _No, don't think about that,_ he taught, _it will crimpel you._

'It will be alright.'said the royal adviser Konn Torin and he put a hand on the prince shoulder. _How is it going to be alright? How in the world will this be alright?_

The man – his father – groaned, and slowly, slowly, opened his swollen eyes.

'Your majesty,' Konn said quickly, 'how are you feeling? Do you need something? Water, food?'

'A escort 5.3?' said Kai with a mischief smile, who failed miserably. He felt Konn's disaproving eyes, but his father managed a small chuckle, which shortly turned to a cough. The med-droid rushed to the emperor and coverd his mouth with a white handkerchief, and when removed was splatterd with red, blood, his fathers blood.

Kai turned his head away, 'Kai, Kai are you here?' his fathers voice was a distant echo, just a ghost. It wasn't the voice who could cheer him up, the voice the hallways always carried. Kai has visited his father six times and everytime he just felt hollow, now, he heard that voice and wanted to cry for hours.

'I'm here dad.' He leaned closer tot he glass, who's cold felt like sandpaper on his skin.

'Be… strong. Tru-' Again his father coughed, but it was over before the med-droid reached his side, instead the med-droid filled the IV with a clear liquid. To ease the pain he guessed, and the emperor closed his eyes, sleeping without dreams, but he didn't look asleep, with the red marks on his neck, his gray skin, his shallow breaths, he just looked dead.

'how long, until…?'

'A few days, maybe a week.' Kai put his head to the now welcome cold of the glass, and Konn's forgotten hand squeezed his shoulder.

'Your highness.' Kai shudderd from his tone, because he knew what he was going to say.

'You are going to be emperor, your highness. We must begin to prepare you. We've already put it off too long.'

Too long. Five _days_.

Just in five days his world was turned upside down, his father, the colourfull and vibrant rock in his world was passing in the next one. Naisi had broken down and now there was a possibilty that her secrets where lost forever. And he was going to be emperor. He wasn't a emper–.

 _Ping!_

Kai and Konn turned around tot he sound of the elevator doors opening. A small men with greying hair and a paperboy cap came through them, , the head of the letumosis research, and, the impossible-to-find cure. He was the only one, beside himself and Konn, authorized to see the emperor in his condition.

was wheezing and as red as a strawberry, but he bowed quickly to Kai. 'Your highness.'

' , what is it?' Kai said that sentence, not without despair sounding in it, was a busy man, even if he had made time everytime he stopped by this week, just so he had the feeling that he was doing something. But seeing him wheezing, it said he had gone in a big hurry to tell him something _really_ important and it couldn't be good. looked up at him and his eyes made him even more scared, always had calm eyes, blue and stunning, but how they looked bewildered, rash. 'Your highness,' he said again 'we have found someone.'. His voice was so full of wonder, hope, amazement, that Kai's own heart blew itself up with light.

'Found someone? Found who? How is this relevant?' Konn asked, with a angry undertone.

just smiled, a smile worthy of a cild innocence. 'We found someone who is immune. Immune to letumosis.'

'…What?' the world rolled of his tongue, meaningless. His brain was a big fog, no taught, no feeling, just… emptiness. Not possiable, no one survived the plague. No one.

And now…

'Explain further, .' Konn voice was determind, stern, and suprised. He had never, ever, in Kai's lifetime looked he so openly and fullheartedly suprised.

'I will explain on the way, now come Your Highness, I promised you, that you would bet he first to know if I made any progress, this is me keeping that promise.' Without looking back stepped back in the elevator, and Kai and Konn stepped eagerly after him and the doors close with a silence hiss.

'Research facility, second floor.' Dr. Erland said and let his breath slowly go. He turned to Kai. 'Your highness, yesterday we had a volunteer, we did everything like always, take a bloodsample, infect the person with a litte bit of letumosis, all carriers tracked. It was expected for the volunteer to enter the second stage of letumosis about 01:00 today, but almost within twenty minutes the volunteer's body had defeated _all_ the carriers.' The way said it, so simple, it was impossible to believe it. But his heart expanded beyond his chest, beyond his countrey. They maybe finally found it, the antidote. _The antidote_.

'We experimented with a draft subject this morning, we took the volunteer's blood and injected it into the draft subject, and now… now he is cured Your Highness.' 's eyes darted into Kai's 'It took over a hour but the man is cured, he is weak and will likely stay that way for a while, but he is _cured._ ' The relieve in the docters eyes was astonishing. _How many people will be saved because him? How many people will still have their loved ones because of this person?_ But one question kept bouncing in his head. Just one.

'Will my father recive a trail of blood from him?'

'Of course, Your Highness. My assistance is working on it as we speak. But, Your Highness, it's not he, it's a she.' His eyes glimmer with humour.

'Whe need a prescongres, the people need to know this. That the emperor will live, th-' the doors of the elevator finally opened, and the three men shot out it if the air was toxic.

'Come Your High-'

 _'_ _YOU IGNORANT LITTE ASSWIPE!'_ three pairs of eyebrows shot upward. , Kai and Konn Torin froze in their tracks. The elevator left them at a spacious white creamed hallway with sevral people looking as suprised by those words as they were. Then suddenly a girl with a messy ponytail and dirty workgloves emerge, along with half a dozen pissed off gaurds.

Konn Torin and stept infront of Kai, but because of his lenght he could see the feisty girl, who defended herself just fine against two gaurds who tried to tackle her, but even to the untrained eye ,six was to much to take even fort his girl. She landed good punches and kicks, but was driven in a corner. Curses flodded out of her mouth who could make a fisherman blush.

Then in a desprait act the girl slided under the legs of a gaurd who had bruises all over his face and stood face to face to Kai, and recognition hit Kai like a truck.

Linh Cinder, the mechanic.

'Linh-méi?'

She smiled a smile who made his heart skip a beat.

'good fucking afternoon Your Highness.'


	2. a negotiation

Hey guys! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic, it means a lot to me. If you guys didn't know, this is my first fanfic, please commnt so I can get better at this, plus it keeps me motivated. Please forgive my grammar mistakes, English isn't my first tongue, and point out where I make them so I can fix it.

Please enjoy!

TLC

Cinder pov

Ok, imagine the shittiest day you remember. Picture the thing/person who made it such a bad day, now scale it. Was it a 10 on the horrible scale? Or a strong 6? Well mine is a incredible 9.

First of, my legal gaurdian - _thanks Adri_ – had signed me off to some mad scientists, who were going to kill me in search of a impossible to find cure.

Second, some stupid med-droid schoked me with 500 volts, wich, _big suprise,_ hurt a lot. And my cyborg brain was forced to shut down. I didn't even have the chance to roundhouse kick the blasted thing.

Third, those mad scientits, peeked in my skull – literally – and when I cursed their moms and guts, I fought myself out of the straps and destroyed everything in reach of me, and the cowards just send a android who drugged me.

Fourth, when I finally woke up, I found myself being strapped down again but now there were also straps on my chest and on my forehead, and couldn't move on inch. And stayed that way a entire evening.

Fith and final, _tada!_ You are immune to letumosis! We are going to use you as a guinea pig now, you are now property of the countrey. Isn't it great?!

Yeah, saying my day was shitty is a _huge_ understatement. So people should understand when I was finally released, I snapped. It was in my mermory a big blur, but I do remember having eight gaurds on my trail and having punched two so hard I koncked their lights out. She rememberd that she had took out her wrench out of her leg compartment. The other six weren't as easy, but she was _sooooooo_ thankfull to the past Cinder who spent hours searching for selfdefense moves and practicing those on walls. She _did_ also enjoy the look of the crown-prince's face when she cursed the gaurds, and cursing directly at him. The amount of blush from that single 'fuck' was astonishing. _Has he never heard a swearword?_ She would love to teach him some, mainly the Chinees ones those sounded so fancy, but meant so perverted things. And _that_ had prevented that this day was a complete horrible 10.

Cinder found herself standing infront of the crown-prince who was madly blushing, royal advisor Konn Torin and doctor Dimitri Erland the man who told her that she was immune to the most dangerous disease on this planet.

'What is the meaning of this, miss Linh?' doctor Erland asked with clear suprise and anger in his voice and signaled the guards to back off, wich they did but not without casting some really deadly glances at her.

'uhmm… I don't know, maybe I don't like being strapped down, or being held against my will. Is that strange?' I couldn't make myself sound angry or sarcastic, this man was from what I saw the most humain scientist and I don't want to be on his bad side. The doctor just frowned at me, I couldn't determine if it was for cofusion about my comment or about my behavior. And a loaded silence fell, I could just hear the gears moving inside of these mans heads.

'And if you don't mind, doctor, Torin-daren and Your Highness,' her body sang with adrenline, her cyborg brain was spitting warnings faster then she could read it, she needed to feel the sun's heat on her skin and escape the stiffling cool air of the palace. And she wasn't as stupid to offent someone who she needed a favor from. 'I need to get out of here before I am going to scream enough cursewords who could make even my dad blush.' She tried to sidestep and slip in the elevator, but Torin-daren blocked her.

'Miss Linh, after that show you put up, you serieusly don't expected from us that we will you just let you leave?' from all the things he could have asked, he asked that question, maybe she had suprised him so much that he didn't ask the right questions. Cinder smiled in herself, she Linh Cinder New Beijing most renewed mechanic had starteld royal advisor Konn Torin so much that he forgot his years experince of questioning people.

'No, I do not, but unless you want those curses thrown in a public hallway, infront of the prince, then please keep blocking me from going somewhere privat where I can break something. I just want a hour of peace and quiet, then I will walk myself back to the torture rooms where I can be property of the state again. Your call buddy.'

'What do you mean Linh-méi? Being property of the state?' Cinder was rather disappointed that the prince said it without stuttering, his blush was fading too. Cinder had no need to respond, doctor Erland beat her to it, he was probably scared that she would make a comment about Konn Torin's mom or His Highness family.

'Your Highness, this is Linh Cinder. She is the volonteer who… we talked about.' Alright, so you don't want that people will know the news. She just didn't understand why, or why he didn't use the term cyborg, or why any of them said nothing about the wrench in her hand.

Prince Kai and Konn Torin looked at her with new intrest, Torin-daren with a more pratical look, like he was looking at a jewel and was trying to detemine it's value, Prince Kai with more disbelieve and admiration, but not towards her being, but towards her portantial. She didn't know wich of the two was worse.

'We should talk, somewhere no one shall disturbe us.' The prince sounded determinded, confident. Cinder was still angry but the adrenaline had run it's course, o yes she still wanted to break something, to curse until she had run out of breath, but it wasn't a necessitatie anymore. She also had a feeling that these people won't take "no" for a answer.

'the royal workroom?' Torin-daren proposed. Prince Kai took a sharp breath but nodded. And all four of them stepped in the elevator, wich played a calm tune who got instantly on her nerves, she put her wrench in her huge pocket, one of the benefits of wearing unflattering pants.

'the royal private floor, seventh floor.' They shot upwards and the silence in the elevator was not loaded, but rather enthusiastic. The silence continued until they had come in a lavish room, who was way to extravagent too Cinder to be ever considerd a workplace. Hers was just basically one big orginazed mess.

'Please sit down.' Said the crown-prince who gestured towards three expensive couches infront of a fireplace. Cinder being not eager to being the first one to move, stood and looked out of the window.

She has always been curious about the palace, how it was built, how the royal family actually maneged to live here and to the gardens. There were just a small amount of pictures on the net, the security didn't want people to know to much about the palace, but that was just it, they were pictures, fragments, of the beauty of it all. She whisteld appreciatively.

'Linh-méi, please sit down, you're making me nervous.' Cinder turned around too see the prince sitting comfortaby on one off the couches, Torin-daren was sitting on the next couch and doctor Erland stood next to the only available one left. Cinder understood the signal and sat down, she put her right ankle on her left knee, making herself comfortable and hiding her cyborgparts at the same time. The prince and Torin-daren looked deep in her eyes, waiting for her to say or do something. _What? Do you guys want me to do a backflip? I ain't the one who wanted to talk._ She thought about the pro's and con's of just standing up and walking out, or putting a foot in her neck. Because she ain't in hell was going to start this conversation.

'Linh-méi,' said the prince looking so intense at her that she felt naked 'I understand that you are immune to letumosis, is this correct?'

'I don't know, ask him' Cinder pointed in direction 'he is the one who can tell you with certainty.' Kai looked at , drawing his eyebrows high in question. 'Yes Your Highness, miss Linh is immune to letumosis, I do not know just how yet, but I will find out about it.' Kai shoulders relaxed, his whole body sagged with relief, as the same with Torin-daren but less noticeable. The relief, happiness and excitment in this room was so present that you could feel it all around you, so much that it could have become something real and touchable. 'Finally.' Murmerd Torin-daren to himself. _How many people has he lost to the plague? Has he lost family? Friends? Neighbors?_

Kai getting a hold of himself again, asked; 'Linh-méi, you have no idea how happy I am to learn of your immunitie in my lifetime, with you we could save millions, if not, billions of lives. That with your blood we could cure so many loved ones.' He didn't say it but I could read it in his eyes, _my father will be cured because of you._ Cinder felt instantly felt guilty, she hadn't thought about emporer Rikan illness, she had just thought about Peony. 'we will announce you existence first to the other Earthen Union leaders then to the public, until that time you should remain her-'

'w _o_ w, hold your horses, hold your godblasted horses. You want me to stay here? In the palace?' Konn Torin and prince Kai looked at each other and a silent communication passed between them, for the first time she and him bumped in each other, there was a small look of worry in his eyes. He and Torin-daren turned to her, this time it was Torin-daren who was talking.

'ofcourse, miss Linh, we want to ensure your safety, with your DNA we could save so many, if you would be killed' she noticed that Kai slightly cringed at that 'or hurt, our people would suffer longer and many unnecessary deaths would happen, like they have been for the past twelve years.'

She let a irritated growl out her throat, do these dickwats truly think she didn't care about the fact of all those people? Or about her own life? She would cut off her right hand to save those people, propably more even, but she wasn't going to give the litte and small pleasures in the trainwreck of her life.

'Torin-daren, do you think that I do not care about those people? That I'm that selfish to ignore the gift that I have been given? I _want_ to save lives, and the sooner the better, but I am _not_ a prisoner. I have the freedom to go and come, _and_ if you will keep me here against my will, while expecting labor on my part. That is not just breaking the law of one of the most basic human right, it's slavery.' I paused and watched as Kai's face as it is growing paler.

 _I got them by the balls,_ I thought, _they can not keep my here against my wil, if they cure the emporer with my blood, the people will ask how he got better, people will dig and dig and dig, until they would find me and the scandel that big, could make the people revolt. I could ask anything,_ anything _, for my cooperation._

'I want to help the people, and so I will, but for my cooperation you will have to accept some terms.' She hated that she turned Earth's suffering into a game but this was her chance, her _chance_ , to make a difference. She could make already make a difference by giving her blood, but then some people would still be supressed.

Cyborgs, the lowest of outcast. Cyborgs weren't human, they were unnatural, so they were freaks who would never ever make a chance at live. This was her _chance_ to make a difference there too.

Torin-daren who overcame the setback the fastest, looked her, with eyes like ice, on the surface calm and unmoving, beneath there was a storm worth of hate. 'What are your terms then, _miss Linh?'_

She answered without doubt, her voice strong and calm. A voice just as Torin-daren.

'For my full cooperation, wich includes, my blood, me showing your scientist all the aspects of my life which maybe be connected to my immunitie,' for this she looked straight in his eyes to show him she meant it. 'me staying in the palace without complaint and _not_ against my wish. I will help you in every way I can. On the terms that the cyborg draft will stop at once and will never be rebooted. Second, the Cyborg Protaction Act will also be taken down. Third, my ties with my legal gaurdian will be broken, she will have no more authority over me. Fourth, you guys probably want to examine my biological family too, if that is the case, they will stay here, in the palace with me. Fith and final, my blood will first be given tot he emporer, I get that, but my sister, Linh Peony will be the second in line.' Cinder took a breath, she had spat those words out like they were bullets out of machinegun.

and Konn Torin looked at Kai, he was the only one with the power to make those changes. Kai face had a serene look, she couldn't read a single emotion on it, he had his left hand under his chin and his right one in his pocket, who was curled up in a fist, the only indication he was feeling something. He looked Cinder straight in the eyes trying to get a read on her but she knew she had the same look on her face. They were stared at each other. And stared and stared and stared, she would _not_ bet he first one to break the contact.

Kai sighed, defeated. 'Linh-méi, I am truly sorry but I can not agree on you terms.' And he was dead serieus.


	3. a saved life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the revieuws and support my litte story is getting, it means alot to me. If you find a grammar error please point it out so I ca fix it, and again, please comment on how I could improve my writing skills.**

 **Enjoy!**

TLC

Kai pov

 _The mechanic was going to change everything._ Those were his exact words. Since Kai had laid eyes on the girl with messy hair and dirty workgloves, he knew that this girl would fix Naisi and help him unknowingly on his search to find the Lunar heir. He had felt light, the knot in his chest had loosend, just a litte bit. He had _felt_ optimistic when he had left the weekly market, he knew that nothing was solved yet. The relationship between Luna and Earth was still stressed, Naisi was still unable to share her secrets and Selena Blackburn was stil not found. But something in Linh Cinders appearance told him she would fix this and make it work. _The mechanic was going to change everything._

And Lord above he hadn't been wrong.

She was the volunteer. _Thé volunteer_. The one who was immune to letumosis and was destined for greatness, she was a wonder. A beautifull wonder, a gift from the heavens. With her blood they will cure so many, because of her the blue fever could be finally defeated. But those kind of words weren't going through him.

She had volunteerd. She had chosen to give herself up. She had chosen to _die._

That single thought, bounced around his skull. Putting itself in the spotlight and the worst part of it was that it only occurred to him when Konn tried to convince Cinder to stay in the palace.

'…We could save so many, if you would be killed…'

He had cringed and tried the hide that fact as best as he could, but from the a swift movement of Cinder's eyes told him that she had seen it. The thought had taken him by suprise, completely taken over his mind. He could just watch the mechanic with growing fright, the only keeping his face straight was years worth of diplomatic training. To keep his cool when his world was falling apart.

 _What had made her do it? How could someone become that desprate? Doesn't she has loved ones, who should be taken care of her? Is she doing this because she thinks it will protect her loved ones? Or was this about her losing them? That she will die the same painfull death, so the scientest might learn somehing from her body and produce a cure from that knowlegde? To make_ that _their legacy?_

Then she wanted to negotiate about her cooperation. He couldn't keep his face from paling. She could ask anything and they would have no choice, because they need her and she doesn't need them. She could ask them to donate a gigantic amount of money to her family, she could ask them to fund a project too feed and bring shelter to homeless. And they would do it, without question. She would give her blood to doctor Erland and then take her own life. And _that_ hurt so much more then made sense to Kai, not because it meant a loss to his people, to his _planet_. But because he cared for her, he cared as much for her as you can care for a stranger you would like to know better. For the girl who at age eighteen, maybe even seventeen, already had the reputation of New Beijng's most renewed mechanic, while Kai still needed help everytime the palace software got updated. The girl who he wanted to crack a smile, smile about a joke from him. And he hadn't even know that she had those kind of thoughts.

His suprise only grew when she started over cyborgs, that her demands where in _their_ interest, not of those most obvious in need, like the people with no food or roof above their heads, to those who overwork just to keep their families fed and clothed. But she chose to stick up for cyborgs. Kai hadn't really thought about them, until he had met Cinder and picked up the mechanical foot, who could fit on the palm of his hand. _How could wires impersonate such litte precise motoryskills?_ Then he had realised that how badly treaded they are. They were forced in the cyborg draft and into the Cyborg Protection Act just because they were different, no, not different, _better_. People wanted to keep cyborgs taken down, so honest hardworking _humans_ couldn't be disadvanteged. And Kai, who had studied his people history and politics, who had watched his fathers speeches over and over again until he could write a perfect speech himself. Hadn't given it a second thought. And Linh Cinder was aware of it and was fighting for them, maybe she has been fighting for them for a long time.

All of those thoughts were in Kai's head when Linh Cinder and Crown-prince Kaito stared at each other. He couldn't meet most of those demands – yet – but he was now a prince-regent, and in the oldest traditions of his countrey, once that desicion was made, for wich reason, he would stay that way, he would be emporer. The only change would be that his father would get the status of prince and royal advisor. He would meet those demands, it had become one of his goals to achieve in his reign, but now he wanted to make that the girl with the messy hair and gloves see it.

'Linh-méi, I am truly sorry but I can not agree on your terms.' His voice was different, more mature. 'I can not agree to your terms because you excluded one vital part. You were – are – a volunteer, you knew that you would likely die here, how do I know that you won't take a attempt to take your own life while you will remain here?' he didn't know why that question left such a bitter taste in his mouth. Konn Torin looked again at the mechanic and only who knew the royal advisor would see the slightly squinting of his eyes and tensing of his shoulders, he hadn't thought twice of Cinder's volunteer status. He had like Kai only had eyes for her immunity but doctor Erland didn't seem suprised. _How many have used him? How many had killed themselfs through him?_

Linh Cinder clenched her jaw, her eyes ignited in rage, and Kai saw that her hand mindless touched her wrench who she had put in of her many pockets. For a second she looked at him, then out of the window, looking past the gardens, past this country even and kept staring for a heartbeat, two, four eight. 'Your Highness, I did what I had to do. My legal gaurdian and my stepsisters needed the money, the payment, I may be the only provider in our family, but because of me, we were in debt,' Cinder head shot back, wherever her mind was, it was shot back here. 'now, they are not. I have fulfilled my duty to them. I did not come here to commit suicide, but to pay a debt. This was the only _legal_ way to get so much money quickly, and yes, I did know that I would be walking into my death, but death doesn't scare me Your Highness. Not anymore.' Her voice was passionite, her eyes still aflame, she looked like he had always imagined a sailor looked at the horizon. Fearlees, daring, tough with the calm knowlegde of being at home. There were many emotions on her face, determined, enraged, accepting, sadness, but not a single one was fear. Wich made him so much more scared.

 _What has she gone through? How can she be not scared of death? Isn't the fear of death the most basic human fear? And doesn't this just prove my point of her having a suicidal tendency?_

'you need to swear it Linh-méi. Swear on the most holy thing too you. If I heard correctly, your word has more binding then some marriages have,' She snorted 'and you hereby agree to meet a psychologist until he or she concludes that you are in the clear.' Again they stared at each other but this time she was the one to give in.

'fine, Your Highness. I agree with all your terms. Do we have a deal?'

'Your Highness.' Konn interupted. 'we can not agree to these terms and you know it. His Emperial Highness is still ill and you are not yet emporer.' The look Cinder gave to Konn was so enraged it was almost as clear as saying "I am going to kill you when you sleep" while waving a knife at someone.

'No, I can not Konn, but I am now prince-regent. Even if – no, when – my father is going to be cured, I will become emporer, and _I_ swear to you Lih-méi, that I will try anything in my power then to meet your terms. I swear this on my country and on my people.' He wanted that she would read the truth and binding of that promise in his eyes, that she would believe him and gain her trust. She did look in his eyes, her eyes two oceans worth of emotion, none of wich showed themselfs on her face. But she kept staring at him, so intensive that he asked himself if had grown a second head. She dropped her head, just a litte bit. 'I, Linh Cinder born Linhout Cinder, swear on my colours, no, I swear on my _wrench_ that I will not take my life – or try – and I agree to our terms and I agree to meet a pshychologist.'

The mood in the room shifted back to relieve and enthusiastic. They had found someone who was immune and now they could start rescuing people. Kai's own heart expanded again, but not only because of the cure but also because of Linh Cinder. He knew he was about to save so many of his people of his planet, but now, he could have saved New Beijning most renewed mechanic.

'Konn, please request a international meeting with the other worldleaders. Everybody needs to be present, say it is of code Red-12 importance.' Konn answered by standing and bowing to him, he headed for the elevator together with doctor Erland who hadn't said a word, leaving Kai and Cinder alone. The elevator doors closed.

'You should call me Cinder.'

'excuse me?'

'call me Cinder, you don't need to be so…ah… political. I _am_ going to live here you know.' Cinder started to nibble on her underlip, the same ashamed charming gesture who he had seen at the weekly market. Kai smiled, he couldn't stop it. A few moments ago she had the look of a queen defending her kingdom in battle, now she looked small and almost, _almost_ , girlish.

'Cin-der.' He didn't know why he split it in two breaths or why he rolled off his tongue so easy. Maybe he wanted to make her blush for the first time they had met, maybe he just liked the sound of her name. It was a mix of both probably. Cinder didn't blush though, she just reseated herself awkward, and looked at everything _but_ him. Kai maneged to keep a another smile inside, barely. 'understood, Cinder, please call me Kai, I get enough of that Your Highness stuff from everybody else.' She looked back at him her brows raised in doubt. 'No, that wouldn't be appropri-.' Kai let out the smile he has been holding back while interrupting her. 'Don't make me make it a royal order.' Cinder looked at him like he was crazy, but then smiled too, a smile who made his breath hiccup. It wasn't the same smile he had seen while they bumped into each other, that smile had been like a razorblade beautifull but when lost eyecontact deadly. This one was of shyness, but with beauty. Cinder was a beauty but only when you looked at her, now when she let go off her tough attitude, you didn't need too look to see it. Kai suddenly got the strange desire to pull her in his arms, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt by anybody. To keep her close to him and never let her go. Instead he cleared his throat and stood up. 'we need to go to get going, I am sure that the earthen leaders won't be pleased if we set up a meeting and we wouldn't show up.'

'We? Do I need to go too?'

'well ofcourse, don't you think the earthen leaders would like to meet you?'

'I can imagine it but it doesn't say I would like it!'

 _What is going on in that head?_ Kai thought. _She isn't scared of death, she has her own busnisess, she could fight half a dozen gaurds but she is scared of people in power? How does that work? From what she had let on, she is a fighter. She is a fighter and not a talker, like him._ Kai just shook his head. 'come on.' They both stepped in the elevator wich were now playing a calm tune from the sounds of the wild. 'floor four, meeting room.' The elevator answered by closing the doors and shooting upwards.

Cinder stepped closer to him 'just a simple question; have you never heard a swearword before?' Kai blushed again. Embarished by the truth. He tried to come up with a clever answer but Cinder laugh beat hi mto it. 'You are cute when you are blushing.' With those words she stepped out of the elevator like this was her home. _It is now her home, you idiot._ She walked infront of him with a confidence like she had walked these hallways a thousand times. She stopped at the exact right door and turned to see the prince-regent stumbeling towards her. She bit her lips to hide her smile.

'how did you know wich room was the right one?'

'I will explain later. Now let's go face some old people who are going to ghwak at me.' Kai simply shook his head in disbelieve and opend the doors.


	4. a forgotten request

**For the Kaider people, just enjoy people!**

TLC

Cinder pov

Three fucking hours. Three motherfucking _hours!_ Are these people dense?! How could they not realize that I, them, His Highness, no wait, Kai, could spent their time better then to repeat the same questions over and over and _over_ again.

'have the scientest learned anything?' 'how do mean immune?' 'is this some kind of sick joke?' 'how is this possible?!'

'no, not yet, but the full force of the royal research is currently working on it.' 'we mean that Linh Cinder body defeated _all_ of the Letumosis antibodies.' 'no, Prime Minister/President/Queen/governor-general.' 'we do not yet know, but again our scientist are working on it.' It also pissed of Cinder that none of these questions were asked her, they turned to His High- _Kai, come on Cinder!_ But too be honest she didn't she would have answered them as calmly as the Prince. The meeting was only interupted by a doctor who informed Kai, _Ha! There you go, it isn't that hard!,_ that his father was recived not one but _two_ vials of her blood and was closely watched. Halfway through the third hour she swore in Dutch – her first tongue – wich made one of the Europren Federation presentative choke on his water, he tried to hide his laugh by coughing but she was sure everybody noticed. She truly appreciated that. Plus she did also appreciated the jaws who fell to the floor when the reason was explained of this super-duper-important meeting and she was 100% right about the old people gawked at her. It took almost a full minute for these people too get their jaws on top of each other again.

By the time she could stand and put her back on the now empty netscreens, her legs were asleep and her butt felt like it was made of a hover model 57 Renta bumper. 'how the fugde did you guys manege not to strangle any of those people?'

'It is keeping a balance between strangeling them in your head and slowly counting too ten. Plus it would be quite dumb if I jump a netscreen trying to kill someones projection.' Said prince Kai who was walking beside her. Cinder couldn't help it, she laughed it was weak and small but it was real. Kai seemed to light up at her laugh wich gave Cinder the strange desire to giggle like a immature schoolgirl. Instead she asked: 'um… where am I going to sleep? Or do you guys don't know yet where you will put me?' Kai looked first at his personal portscreen, checking if he had any important meetings any time soon. He shook his head at no one, then turned to her again and smiled. It was the kind of smile that man always gave when they knew they looked good, and Cinder hated to admit it, but he did. He wasn't the heartthrob of a entire nation for no reason. Power, money, looks, what does a girl want more? _A personality would be nice._ Before she had met the Prince she had thought that he was a asshole or at least a jerk. How couldn't he be? He had everything he coud ask for, and how could she know what happend behind the public image? Now, she had seen that he wasn't a asshole or a jerk. He _was_ trying to make his birhtright rightfully his, he wasn't sitting on his ass all day, no, he was working to be a worthy prince and soon-to-be emporer. And that made Cinder's heart more joyfull by the second. 'I don't have a meeting any time soon, do you mind if I give you a tour of the palace?' Cinder supressed the stupid desire again too giggle, she instead just nod her head in agreement.

They walked throughout the palace, Kai explained the layout of the palace wich she secretly already knew. The palace mechanics needed her aid more then a few times in the past. But she didn't care, while Kai talked, it was a perfect excuse to look at him. His black hair wich was trimmed too perfection but always maneged to get in the way, blue eyes so beautifull that it looked like they were two drops of the sky itself. He was so beautifull that her heart jumped in her chest. 'Cinder, why are staring at me?'

Dear Gaea, goddess of the earth, please accept my offering of a mechanic and shallow her whole. Thank you. And o before I forget thank the sky and night that my useless cyborg body isn't able to blush.

Instead of waiting for her to answer like a gentleman should, he stepped closer to her, he took her by suprise and was paralyzed, she wanted to tell herself that it was because he caught her off gaurd but she just needed to listen to her heart to know that was a outright lie. He wishpered in her ear. 'Have you never seen a handsome guy before?' Cinder ignited in a playfull rage. _O, I'm going to make you regret that litte prince_. _Just wait for it._

'O no, you got me all wrong here prince Kai, I have never seen a guy so _ugly_ before. I hate to dent you self-esteem but somebody needed to pop that bubble of yours.'

'ow.' Kai put his hands on his chest acting like he had been fataly shot, smiling like mad. Cinder couldn't help but to smile too. Kai removed his hands from his chest and pushed a pair of doors open to reveal a lavish sittingroom bigger then Adri's apartment. Kai remained too hold the door and bowed dramaticly. _If somebody told me four days ago that I would find meself infront of a bowing prince I would think that person was crazy. How could your world change so fast in a matter of days? How in Satan's name have I got the luck of not only meeting the prince himself but also finding herself_ flirting _with the prince._ She shook her head to herself and stepped in the room, Kai followed her and closed the doors behind her. 'What do you think.' He asked.

'Think of what?'

'Of your new bedroom ofcourse.' Apparently her startled face was very amusing to him. 'What did you expect? That we would put you in a cabinet?'

'well, seeing this bedroom, I would expect that your cabinets are as big as the livingrooms back at the Pheonix Tower.' Cinder inspected the room more closely. It was huge, in the middle of the room was a comfortable seatting area, the walls were sunsetyellow decorated with gold. The windows came to Cinder's hip and showed a breathtaking vieuw of the gardens. Too her left there were two doors. Kai noticed her staring at them. 'go ahead, you're going to stay here for a while, make youself at home.'

She needed a lot off selfcontrol to prevent herself from running to the doors. The first one she opend was a gigantic bathroom, wich were a oceaan of marble and luxury, there was a bath big enough for five people. The second door was the door to the bedroom it is so cozy that Cinder felt her eyes getting heavy. She saw the bed wich could house six people at once without them noticing each other. Without a second thought, Cinder jumped facefirst in the sheatparadise. A unexpected moan escaped her throat. _This_ was heaven. The matress was so soft that she sinked a few centimeters, the sheats were warm and light like air. After sleeping on the floor with a thin blanket for years on end, she could truly appreciate a good bed. She wraped herself in the blanket like a vague burrito. She heared a chuckle. 'I can understand that people like to sleep but this is the first time I heard somebody moaning about it.'

'well, obviously you don't know how to treat a women properly.' Shit, had she really just said that? But Kai threw his head in his neck and laughed a beautifull laugh. He walked to the bed and sat next too her still laughing softly. 'you and your answers, God I haven't laughed like that in ages.' Cinder barely understood the words, she was just aware of how close Kai was to her. Cinder not knowing what to do, looked at anything _but_ the prince.

'Cinder.' If it was possible Cinder would have been as red as a strawberry, Kai said her name with such intimacy, wich didn't _really_ help her look up to him. She became extremly aware of the fact that she was alone with Kai in a bedroom. 'Cinder look at me please.' Cinder took a deap breath and looked up and that breath was taken from her. Kai blue eyes took her by suprise, he watched her like she was the most valuable jewel of the whole planet. Like only s _he_ matterd on this earth. Her hearthrate accelerated so fast it couldn't be healthy, it felt like her hearth would leave bruises inside her ribcage. Then Kai slowly, like he was scared of scaring off a animal, raised his hand and put it on Cinders cheek, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. Cinder didn't dare move, the tension between them was enough to start World War Five. The skin on that touched Kai's felt like a sunburn but without the pain, hot, intens. 'God your beautifull.' He whisperd to himself. Then there lips touched.

xXx

The kiss destroyed the prince, then rebuild him just to be torn down again. He didn't know when he had wanted to kiss her, or when he started to have that urge, but it was so powerfull it blew his socks of his feet. When he had put his hand on that beautifull face of hers he had worried about rejection or that she would notice that he hadn't any experience. But as soon they had started electricity surged between them. Urging them to go further. There breaths became ragged, rushed, melting together on the few spare moments they let themself take a break, just to start again and feel this magic again. Kai still had his hand on her face, but his other one traveled down her neck onto her shoulder. Cinder had put her hands in his hair and played with it, driving him to madness. Cinder broke off the kiss and bit his earlobe, making him growl like a animal. 'I am not a porcelain doll you know.' She whispered sweetly in his ear. He lost the last bit off his selfcontrol he had and jumped on the bed pinning Cinder between him and the mattress. Their kisses becoming more intens, deeper. His hands left Cinder's face and shoulder as they started exploring, her arms, her flanks, her legs. Every inch of her was perfect and he wanted to let her know that through his touches, he wanted her to know that she was the only one. The only one that matterd right now. Her hands weren't resting either, her gloved hands had crawled under his shirt and were stroking his six-pack with the same rhythm as their bodies grinding onto eich other. Barely having enough room to breath.

Cinder tackeld him, forcing herself on top of him and at the same time breaking their kiss. Her lips were just a centimeter away, he raised his head in a attempt to kiss her, but she put her index finger onto his chin and forced him back down. He growled. She laughed. 'O, no _Your Highness,_ your not getting me that easily. You,' she bit his lip pulled slightly. Making him growl with his blood roaring in his ears 'still need to bite some dust…,' She pulled harder and letting his lip escape with a _pop_ 'a _lot_ of dust.' She stared at him for a mere second letting the words sink in. Then she slided off his chest landing next to him. Without a doubt Kai put a arm on her, there bodies fitting perfectly. Just a second ago he was going insane with love and lust, now he put his arm around her and he didn't know wich was more pleasant. This was exciting in his own way, but it brought more peace with it. When he and Cinder kissed it felt like he was on fire, burning through everything he has known and not caring about it. But _this_ just hugging, it was easy to pretend that this has been happening for years on end, him waking up with Cinder calm and confident essence. He laughed.

'what is so funny?' she asked sleepy not opening her eyes.

'what color should I wear?'

'excuse me?'

'you know, which colour should I wear so we are matching.' Cinder opend her eyes, they looked irrated, confused but mostly happy. Wich made Kai happy.

'sorry I have no clue about what you are talking about.' Kai frowned and replayed their conversation in his head, then he realized his mistake with a chuckle.

'shit, did I forget to ask you as my personal guest at the peace ball?'


End file.
